Ai Neko
by frustratedneko
Summary: Tohru chooses Kyo over Yuki. Yuki is very depressed, but he finds someone to love. Who is it?
1. The Journal

A feeling of ennui was spread all about the classroom as the teacher lectured them on and on about math. Uo-chan filed her nails somewhere in a shady corner while Kyo sat in a particularly warm and sunny spot, dozing off as most cats do. Hanajima grew tired of reading the waves of her peers, deciding who liked who and which ones had been foolish enough to eat the expired cafeteria food, and even the Yuki fan-club leader was couldn't think of any more ways to write "Mrs. Yuki Sohma" in her notebook. Yuki sat, doodling and taking down notes every so often, just a few seats away from Tohru, whom seemed to be spacing out.

Kyo turned in his sleep, getting sun in his eyes and awaking. He growled at the still-talking teacher in the class and grabbed his notebook. 'This sucks…' he thought, scrawling in his notebook. "Especially since this is the only class where everyone's here.' Tohru seemed to have come out of her trance and was staring idly at Kyle, wondering what he was writing. Obviously not notes, as he took no pauses in between to listen to the teacher.

"MS. HONDA!" yelled their ancient, almost emaciated teacher, Mrs. Ninaboshi. The whole class simultaneously jumped up. "How many times must someone tell you to pay attention? What would your mother and father say if you failed math, hmm?" Tohru fell silent as those words sank in. Her bangs casted a shadow upon her face. Not only was she feeling a little ashamed, but she felt something only four other people in the room could catch.

"…your mother would be ashame-- Yes, Mr. Sohma?" said the teacher, as the hand of the usually oblivious Kyo shot up in the air. He looked fiercely at her and almost snarled at the teacher. "Tohru's parents are dead!…" Tohru looked behind her at Kyo, surprised, then to her teacher. The teacher looked pretty nervous. 'Naw, it can't be just because of Kyo…' she thought, turning to see what else was going on.

Eight eyes glared at her with the fires of hell burning in them.

Honda-san smiled nervously, sweat dropping.

The bitter elder in front of him was silent and decided it best to leave Honda-san alone. She continued her lesson as if the whole thing never happened, feeling quite embarrassed. Tohru smiled appreciatively at Kyo for his display of protection over her. She got the usual reply; a glance off to somewhere else with an one sixteenth a smile creeping on to his face. She was grateful for his response.

Being friends with Kyo was like playing a game sometimes. It took work to win it; the prize was his trust and emotion. And it was always worth it. She still hadn't quite decided which one to choose yet, but she had forever to choose and she knew when it'd be right.

Oh no!

'I was just conceded!' She put her hands to her face blushing. 'I mean, I like them but maybe they don't like me, but even if they don't like me, it's okay for me to choose which one I like better because it's just me and… ah. This is so confusing!' Come back to reality she noticed a few people staring at her. She flashed another awkward smile, a few drops of sweat hanging on her head. Just then the bell rang and she was free. School was over today, but she still had work!

Kyo left ahead of her, obviously to go out to the woods and Yuki smiled, waved and said bye to Tohru as he went down the hall for a student council meeting. That make Tohru remember the school dance coming up. Yuki and the others were probably all busy planning it. Hmm…

"Tohru? C';mon" asked Arisa, waving a hand in front of her face. Tohru smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Uo-chan. Spaced out." she laughed it off and walked on.

"Tohru, is something troubling you?" Hanajima asked, in here monotone. "Your waved feel kind of…" she thought of a word that would fit. "…scattered." Tohru's mind had been wandering a bit more today than usual. She knew it was nothing, but appreciated her friend's concern. 'Ya, you did seem a little off…" added Uo-chan. Tohru smiled brightly. "Oh, no, I'm okay, really. Thank you both so much for your concern. I gotta get to work soon, or I'll be late…" Uo-chan and Hana-chan said there goodbyes and promised to send anyone who might harm her into the fires of oblivion. 

A drop of sweat came down near her face and she stepped into the classroom to see the clock, quickly

she noticed Kyo left his notebook behind. Being a good Samaritan, Tohru picked it up in hopes of returning it. It was covered in band stickers and such. She smoothed down a few of the peeling stickers and looked at the first page. It was sort of a journal/notebook/sketchbook. She quickly closed it before she took in anymore. The voice of kindness and reason suddenly barged in. 

'This is Kyo's, you have no right to look no matter how much you want to, and of course there are things in here Kyo may not want to express with anyone.' Suddenly, the voice of concern and compromise came in. 

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to look at the new entries. You could look at that to satisfy your hunger and maybe see what is currently troubling him so you can try to help him through it.' She settled on that and started from the back (remember, the American front of the book is the Japanese back) until she came upon a few entries and a picture. She continued reading as she walked to work…


	2. Tonight

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket. It is owned by Hana to Yume comics, Funimation and TokyoPop, I am a mere fan, but if you ever decide to sell Kyo I'll gladly take him off your hands... -O; p

__

"…It's math again. I fell asleep again. The teacher was boring. Again. p

Every day seems to go by a lot faster. I think it's because of her. Everyday seems more exciting. Like there's more hope for everyone, a way to lead a more normal life. No, not just normal. Happy. p

I don't think she knows how much she's loved. especially by... Never mind. I can actually talk to her without worry. I don't think I've done that with anyone other than Kazuma. But then again, he's my grandfather. p

She's taken place of any family member I've ever missed. She's healed everyone. I just wish I could do something for her. p

I want to protect and help her. I want her to sit down, talk to me and let it all out. She won't admit it, but she still feels the despair that follows with death. p

I've seen the other guys, talking about "banging" some girl, not even caring when she finds out what he said the next day and found crying in the stalls. I'm never going to do that to her. p

I promise as long as she's here, I will always listen and care. Because I know she'd do the same for me…" p

The journal entry rang in Tohru's ears as she walked down the hall to the cat's lair. Who was she? Kagura? He hadn't seen Kyo get friendly with too many girls. Maybe Uo-Chan or, Hanajima, but that's all. Tohru suddenly felt like someone had stabbed her through the chest. p

Tears formed in her eyes. Her face was already burning hot from her old tears of relief, but still... p

Whoever this girl was, she wished them the best with Kyo. She wiped and rubbed her eyes, before moving on .p

............................................................................................p

The cat lay in his bed, shirtless and blankly staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It was another night when the stars called to him and all the crickets tried to gently coax him outside with a song. He sat there several moments deciding whether to stay in his warm bed or to wander around out on the roof. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gentle tapping at his door. He became even more agitated, knowing it might take even longer for him to go to sleep. p

Tohru walked in, cheeks flushed a light pink as though she'd been crying. The proof was in her eyes, shining with tears. She wore her blanket over her head and body with the rest dragging behind her, lending her the appearance of a child. Kyo's attitude changed entirely. p

She wiped her eyes with her blanket and spoke. "I'm really sorry to bother you Kyo, I really am because I know you must be tired but..." p

"But what?" he said, trying not to sound mean. He didn't like her apologizing for something so small. Her kindness still felt to him like a new pair of shoes; he was still wearing into them. But it was beginning to fit him faster than any others ever had. p

Her odd metaphors were rubbing off on him too. He came back to reality, listening to Tohru.p 

"I had this horrible nightmare." Tohru said, sounding a little sheepish. "I'm not trying to complain, but I was so afraid, and I wanted to make sure you were safe." p

"Oh..." He leaned against the head of his bedpost, about to comment on how stupid that is, before deciding that was the wrong thing to do. "Thanks." Kyo ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. "The nightmare..." he said softly. "What was it about?" p

Tohru sighed, her breath shaking ever so slightly. She sat down on Kyo's bed, pulling her blanket along with her and began. p

"It was weird... You, Shigure, Yuki and a few other Sohma's were in some dark circus tent. Shigure was in one ring, on a stage telling jokes--" p

"That'd scare anyone." Kyo said, smiling sardonically. p

Tohru smiled meekly and continued. "Yes, but that's not the scary part... see. You were sitting in a corner with a spotlight on you. You were dead, murdered brutally, but tears were still falling from your eyes. In another corner, Sohma-kun sat, covered in giant cuts, every inch of his skin soaked in his own blood but he looked to be alive. There were other exhibits of the Sohmas too, all with them dead, injured or dying... Another odd thing was, there were cherry blossom petals blowing around everywhere by some invisible wind... It was horrible." Tohru finished plainly, hugging her blanket tighter around her. p

Kyo was silent for a moment. He never knew Tohru's dreams were so deep. He thought a moment before replying. 

"Thanks for telling me... You don't have to worry." Kyo let his legs fall limp and drop unto the bed, so he sat Indian-style. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It'll never happen, I won't let it happen and neither will the others." He said reassuringly. Tohru gave him a smile. A genuine one. p

"Thank you, Kyo..." She scooted closer towards Kyo. "It makes me feel so happy to know I can talk to you like this, and that you're kind enough to listen to my silly nightmares." p

Kyo blushed and looked away like he always did when she gave him that smile. Hmm. Maybe now he could ask. 

Tohru fell back tiredly unto his bed, landing on something hard and pulling it out. Kyo wasn't entirely sure what it was, having looked the other way. He looked back, and spoke. p

"Hey..." p

Tohru perked up. "Hm?" p

"Are you..." He forced the words out. "...going to the dance with anyone?" p

She looked flustered. "No but.." Apparently, whatever she had pulled out beneath her earlier she had landed on again. She unsheathed it and Kyo saw. p

"My notebook." Kyo said, staring at it. Did she look through it? That thought came into his mind first. p

Tohru looked flustered yet again, handing it to him. "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun, I meant to give it back to you earlier, because you had left it at class, but you looked so tired so I didn't bother you..." p

Kyo flipped quickly through the pages and looked back at her. "Did you... see anything?" p

Tohru couldn't lie to him. "Yes. I'm so sorry. But I only looked at the most recent entry, and that's it. I'm so sorry. I know there's things in there that you might not want to tell me or anyone else." Tohru looked extremely sorry and ashamed. Kyo could feel his anger rising. p

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO ME EARLIER! I WOULDN'T'VE CARED IF YOU WOULD'VE BOTHERED ME!" Kyo yelled, eyes narrowing. "AND YOU KNOW I WOULD TELL YOU ANYTHING IF I NEEDED SOMEONE! I--" he cut himself off, Letting his hair fall over his eyes. "Sorry..." p

Tohru smiled slightly, looking past the loudness of his voice and to his words. "Kyo..." She smoothed down yet another peeling sticker. "Who is 'she'?" Tohru said, gently. Kyo gave her a confused, questioning look, waiting for more.p

"On that last entry... You kept mentioning a girl, but you never called her by name." Tohru finished. p

Kyo searched her wide brown eyes for traces of suspicion or anger. All he found was curiosity and... was that worry? he wasn't quite sure. But he answered her. "It's someone you know well. I'm not quite ready to tell you who she is though. But I have a feeling." he looked to the half-moon outside. "...It'll be soon." p

Tohru smiled warmly at him. "Kyo-kun, um... Can I sleep with you?" She said. p

Kyo held his arm up over his face as if Tohru were attacking him and turned a shade of red that clashed violently with his hair, mouth dropping? "WHAT?" p

Tohru raise her hands in front of her face, shaking her head roughly. Her face was an equal shade of red. She dropped her hands and looked down. "I mean, y'know, like sleeping sleeping, not that…" Tohru assured him. "Can I? Incase the nightmares haunt me?" Kyo looked relieved but a little alerted. It would be kinda weird to him, sleeping with the opposite gender. Something in his mind told him to shut up, and say...p

"Ya, sure..." Kyo said, as if he didn't want her there. He scooted over to the other side of the bed and she took his place. Tohru, feeling rather hot, took off her blanket-cape, and Kyo turned so his back was to her. She put her hand on his shoulder and was about to thank him but… "Kyo… You're cold." She said. He looked behind him to see Tohru then turned to face her. "Oh well… I've been up all night without my blankets…" He was about to finish when she had nuzzled into his chest. "…on." He blushed, unsure of how to react.p

Tohru looked up at him, blushing also, wondering if it made him uncomfortable. She got her response when he raised a hand, and let it hover over her, as if asking permission to touch her. Tohru answered with a small, happy nod, and Kyo placed his hand on the curve of her hip. He remembered his question. He needed a reply. p

"Tohru… will you go to the dance with me?" Kyo asked. He bit his lip. He shouldn't have re-asked. He'd seem desperate. p

Tohru smiled. "Of course, Kyo!" She caught Kyo smiling awkwardly at her response.p

"Thanks…" he murmured. Tohru laughed a little and then they both closed their eyes and began to sleep.p

Yuki walked by them to the kitchen(to get a glass of water, of course) . He noticed Kyo's door was open and peered in, catching the two slumbering together. They looked so happy. So peaceful…p

The rat continued and walked to the kitchen, feeling something die inside of him as he went…p

A/N: ^^ Did you like it? It's longer and like 189373645272817237 times better than the first chapter. Did I mention longer?! Uaaa! I'm so happy. I worked hard on it too. Oh, and to your rat-fans who love Yuki, he will have a angst-y chapter devoted to him. I'm so evil. You'll find out something new about Yuki in a/the following chapter. Well, not really new, but something I made up. ^^ Bye.


	3. Garden of Eden

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket. Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket. It is owned by Hana to Yume comics, Funimation and Tokyopop, and also by Nastsuki Takaya and no one else. I am a fan but If I could I would buy Natsuki, make 'um my slave and force them to make more Furuba episodes for all eternity! D -Cough- Kidding. =)  
=) Bye now. 

A/N: T.T So sorry my lovely reviewers. I have those annoying little p signs all over the place. xx; But I was afraid it'd mess up the writing and it might be one big paragraph if I didn't, because I saved it as HTML and paragraph signs are HTML and all that but… bla. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. ^^ I LOVE YOU. I was so happy, I humped my sister's bed hard, and my dog saw me and came to join the fun. XDDD; Bai, for now. OH. WAIT. o YUKI-FANS. Here is your adorable fic. ^^ I really wanna put Ayame in this fic right now. Ayame and Shigure… Speaking of which, I haven't put Shi in here at all. O.o I should sometime. It just isn't complete, a story without a Shi-chaaaaan. ^^ Bai again. 

__

A young boy stood in the corner of a dark room. His kimono was torn and lightly tainted with blood. His ashen hair fell over his face, violet eyes glassy with tears he wouldn't let fall. His skin was pale, even in the veil of black covering him and he was rather thin. 

__

"Why are you doing this, Akito? This doesn't help anyone. This won't solve any of our problems." he said, voice shaking slightly. He sat on his knees, bent over so he was looking down at his lap. He had a death grip on his clothes. 

__

Another slightly taller boy sat, holding a fine whip within his slender fingers. He looked a bit gangly compared to the other boy, being taller and even scrawnier than him. He had the same hair-cut, but it was dark and almost black looking. "Oh, but Cousin, it does. It makes me feel so much better, and it let's you know who's master." His face was wry and made him look evil, and even more sickly. 

__

The taller boy whipped the other, leaving painful welts all over him. The ash-haired boy dare not make a sound. He had learned crying would only make it worse 

__

The sound the whip cutting the air and the loud cracking sound of leather hitting flesh filled the eerie silence of the Sohma's mainhouse. The shorter boy finally broke, yelling in anguish. The black haired boy looked pleased with himself. 

__

"No one will ever accept you, you disgrace. You're not made for interacting with anyone, ever." he spat, taking the whip and tying it up carefully. 

__

With a malicious smile on his face, he walked towards the sliding door. "Have a nice day, Yuki…" 

__

................................................................... 

*Today is a Saturday, in my fic.

Yuki sat in his room. It was pitch-black, and the door was locked. He had been up all night. Yuki remembered that day, with Akito. Those words had been scarred into his skin, literally. He could never forget. He bet he couldn't even forget if Hatori brainwashed him. 

__

If you want to sleep I'll pull the shade  
If you should vanish I'm sure to fade 

He felt so stupid to ever think he had a chance with people. He hated himself so much. He had loved her, Tohru. He'd do anything for her. He'd die for her. He'd kill everyone in the world if she wanted it. Not that she ever would. She's too sweet. 

__

If you should smolder I'll breathe in your smoke  
If you should giggle  
I'll smile and pretend that I made the joke

Yuki always had a fondness for gardens, with their simple beauty, and grace. They were also a symbol of hope to him. Flowers died, but they always left their seeds behind and started life over again, and even when the winters were harsh and could, they somehow always came back and were there in the spring. No any how many times it was smashed, killed, beaten, pulled out or burnt it always came through. That and the vegetables were why he loved gardens. He had one special garden though, and it wasn't his secret garden.

__

And if you should ever leave me I will crumble

That's just the way I am

It was his Garden of Eden.

__

I hope you never leave me

That is to say

His Garden of Eden was… Tohru. Like a flower, she always survived and like the Garden of Eden, she was heavenly. But when he had seen her so happy with Kyo, touching Kyo, smiling for Kyo, with her sunny smile that destroyed any sorrow he felt… It hurt so badly. He'd never seen her do that for him. Yuki felt like he had been kicked out from the Garden of Eden.

__

If you should sink I don't want to swim

If you lock the door I'll beg to come in

It felt like Akito had won. Like he had been right all along and was laughing at him in his own dark room. To him, Tohru showed that people would except him. That people truly, and deeply, would love him like she seemed to. With that idea in mind, he was more open to people. More genuine in his kindness and happiness. But he had been a fool to think that.

__

If you should sing I won't make a sound

If you should fly I'll curse the ground 

If she couldn't love him like that, no one could. No one could fully accept him like she did. Yuki felt so stupid, and he opposed stupid people.

__

And if you should ever leave me

I will crumble

Yuki reached under his mattress and pulled something shiny out from under if. It glistened in the darkness. It was a steak knife. Yuki looked at his reflection in it.

__

That's just the way I am

A weary young man looked back at him, aged beyond what his reflection showed. He was tired of the Sohma curse. So very tired.

__

I hope you never leave me 

That is to say

He ran the knife along his wrist in three different locations, thin lines of crimson appearing. Brows furrowed and eyes closed, he took in the pain. He felt so foolish. The ignorant need punishments.

The blood dripped down his palm. He licked the blood off of his hand and then the cut, causing a small burning sensation. It continued bleeding. He'd need a bandage. He got up slowly and went to the door.

__

If you're an explosion I won't search for shelter

If you're the sun I'll sit here and swelter

He turned sharply in the hall, and bumped into Tohru, who's view had been obstructed by a basket of clean clothes. Tohru fell onto the ground dropping the clothes.

"Honda-san, I'm sorry!" Yuki said he said, quickly helping her up, kneeling down and folding the scattered clothes. He didn't look up at her the entire time.

__

If you're the moon I'll stay up all night

If you're a ghost I'll be haunted for life 

She smiled. "It's okay, Sohma-kun." Tohru reached out to grab a shirt when she noticed a wet red substance on the hand Sohma-kun had helped her up with. She looked to his hands and noticed on his left hand there were three cuts. He stopped picking up clothes when he noticed her staring. "Honda-san… what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

__

And if you should ever leave me

I will crumble

She dropped to her knees and grabbed his hand, looking at his inner arm. Tohru looked worriedly up at him. "Sohma-kun… You're hurt." She gave his hand a quick squeeze and slowly pulled him up so he stood. Instinctively, she dragged him to the toilet to get him some bandages, being gentle on his injured arm.

__

That's just the way I am 

I hope you never leave me 

Yuki hung his head low and sat on the (closed) toilet, awaiting treatment. He looked and felt like a helpless child. He glanced back at his arm. The cut closest to his hand was still bleeding. Tohru rubbed alcohol on his arm, looking extremely worried. "Yuki-kun… How did you hurt your arm?" She asked, whilst wrapping bandages around his arm.

__

That is to say

I will crumble

Kyo walked through the doorway into the hall, toothbrush in his mouth, towel on his shoulder, but stopped to eavesdrop.

Yuki tried to make his voice work but couldn't. He succeeded on his second try. "I… cut."

__

I will crumble…

She felt her heart sink at that. How long had this been going on? She looked at her arm again. There were pale, pale, scars that blended smoothly into Yuki's pale skin, at least to the untrained eye. "Oh, Yuki… the top one won't stop bleeding… Why Yuki? Please tell me why you're so upset… Was it because of me?! I'm so sorry!" She could feel the tears in her eyes pool, and did everything she could to stop them from dropping. "I want to help, Yuki."

__

I will crumble…

He folded his hands loosely and set them between his legs. "Sort of… I saw you. And Kyo. And I realized who you had… chosen… I love you." He broke off there. Tohru looked at him seriously. Maybe right now was the time. But she didn't like the idea of him being even more sad but… She had to.

__

I will crumble…

Kyo walked silently over to hear better and was shortly joined by Shigure, whom was wondering where breakfast was, and about to make some smart-ass comment on eavesdropping before Kyo put a hand to his mouth.

She sighed, and let the tears fall freely. "Yuki-kun… I love you so much. You've been so kind to me, letting me live with you, helping me with my own problems… But I just can imagine myself more with Kyo, that's all… I'm not even sure he likes me the same way… I wish I could have you both, but that'd kill him, and you…" She entwined her fingers with his, put his to her lips and sat there like that for a moment. 'God, what am I doing crying… You're the one who needs love." She said, smiling sadly at him. Tohru lifted his chin so he'd finally look up.

"You are loved. There are people out there who love you too. You have friends. You're so kind, and smart. You have Shigure…" Shigure appeared at the door on cue, smiling. "…Kyo-kun… --well, maybe not, but you two have seemed a bit nicer to each other since I first saw you fight--" Kyo appeared at the door, looking pissed off that his cover had been blown by Shigure. "He's no friend of mine…" murmured Kyo. "…and me." finished Tohru. Yuki looked into her soft brown eyes and smiled. A genuine smile. "Thanks…" he murmured, getting up. 

Kyo looked to Shigure. "Go call Hatori, Yuki's arm won't stop bleeding." Yuki looked utterly surprised. Kyo glared down at him. "Only I can hurt you, damn it! And I don't want to fight some ass who's bleeding half to death." he snarled.

Yuki got up. No. It would be okay. He would just find someone else. There were so many girls at his school. He didn't know all of them. There could be one must as nice as Tohru. And Akito was wrong. He had wonderful friends and could get more if he wanted to.

"Tohru…" said Yuki quietly.

"Hm?" she asked, perking up.

"Let's not ever do that again." he said, smiling.

Tohru laughed and smiled at him. "C'mon, you look like you haven't slept all night. Lets get you breakfast and then you're going straight to bed…"

"Gladly…" Yuki murmured. The foursome walked to the kitchen in lighter spirits.

__

If you want to sleep I'll pull the shade 

If you should vanish I'm sure to fade 

If you should smolder I'll breathe in your smoke 

If you should giggle 

I'll smile and pretend that I made the joke 

And if you should ever leave me 

I will crumble 

That's just the way I am 

I hope you never leave me 

That is to say 

If you should sink I don't want to swim 

If you lock the door I'll beg to come in 

If you should sing I won't make a sound 

If you should fly I'll curse the ground 

And if you should ever leave me 

I will crumble 

That's just the way I am 

I hope you never leave me 

That is to say 

If you're an explosion I won't search for shelter 

If you're the sun I'll sit here and swelter 

If you're the moon I'll stay up all night 

If you're a ghost I'll be haunted for life 

And if you should ever leave me 

I will crumble 

That's just the way I am

I hope you never leave me 

That is to say I will crumble

A/N: T.T So sorry my lovely reviewers. I have those annoying little p signs all over the place in chapter 2. xx; But I was afraid it'd mess up the writing and it might be one big paragraph if I didn't, because I saved it as HTML and paragraph signs are HTML and all that but… bla. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. ^^ I LOVE YOU. I was so happy, I humped my sister's bed hard, and my dog saw me and came to join the fun. XDDD; Bai, for now. OH. WAIT. o YUKI-FANS. Here is your adorable fic. ^^ I really wanna put Ayame in this fic right now. Ayame and Shigure… Speaking of which, I haven't put Shi in here at all. O.o I should sometime. It just isn't complete, a story without a Shi-chaaaaan. ^^ Bai again. This chapter was cute but evil. Oh. You shall find Yuki's secret lover in the next chapter, I PROOOOMISE. ^^


	4. So It Went

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FURUBA/FRUITS BASKET. I just own Ai Neko. - -; LEAVE ME ALONE. 

****

Kyo lay on the roof of the Sohma house. Even though the air was chilled from the approaching darkness, the roof had absorbed the heat of the sun, making it a welcoming place for Kyo. 

****

He flipped unto to his stomach to warm himself. Plucking idly at his beads, he thought for a moment. 

**__**

"...I can just see myself more with Kyo..." 

****

His face softened. He could. He knew he would. And that he should. But something on the inside was just eating away at him. The Curse of the Zodiac. 

****

Kyo quickly excluded any thoughts of the Zodiac. The prom(OOF(owner of fanfic): I know before I said dance, but who wants to see Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun in casual wear? It's tuxedos and dresses all around Hun. ) was coming up on Tuesday. He should be worrying about that. 

****

He sighed, a puff of pearly fog appearing before his mouth. Dinner was ready; he could smell the fried catfish and could just about hear Tohru walking out to get him. 

****

Saving her the trouble, he jumped down and walked to the house, wondering what was next. 

****

................................................................... 

****

(OOF: HI! I decided instead of writing biiiiiiiiiig long thingies about the days, I'd make them all short-ish, until we got to the prom. Hmm. It seems too early to put in the prom, and I gotta make a chapter where you all find out who Yuki will like. :3 I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT THIS CHAPTER.) 

****

The trio walked to school as always. It seemed as if nothing had changed since Sunday's event, except that Kyo and Tohru, seemed a little closer. Everything worked out smoothly. 

****

They trudged on, making small talk of the upcoming prom, how the other Sohma's were doing... stuff like that. They were all pretty tired. 

****

Kyo stopped in his tracks, hearing someone following them. Kyo turned around to see. Tohru and Yuki, wondering what it was, stopped to look behind them. 

****

A pink and black blur was headed in Kyo's direction. Stiff, upright cat ears appeared on Kyo's bright orange head as he realized who it was. 

****

Kagura. 

****

Yuki smiled devilishly. "Hey, stupid cat. It's your girlfriend." He wanted to see this. Kyo turned, ears flattened, a look of fury on his face. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! You know that damn well, rat boy!" Tohru smiled and tried to calm them down best he could. 

****

"KYO-KUN! UUUUAAAAAA!" Kagura glomped him from behind, arms around his neck with Kyo's spine curved back(as Kagura is shorter, you know). "Why haven't you..." Kagura then began to choke him. "VISITED ME?!?!" Kyo tried to pull her off, while Yuki stared at the scene stoically and Tohru freaked out. 

****

Finally pulling her off, gulping in air he screamed. "BECAUSE I HATE YOU, DAMNIT!" Loud enough for Shigure to hear back at the house. 

****

Kagura punched his left cheek, sending him to the ground. "Kyo-kun, don't say things you don't mean!" She said, hands on her hips for emphasis. "How could you hate someone who loves you sooooooo much?" She said, smiling down on him. "Oh, and I heard your prom was coming up Tuesday, and I can't wait for you to take me!" She exclaimed, eyes shining as she happily imagining the prom

. 

****

Kyo got up silently, without even nurturing the inflicted wound. Tohru stared at the scene, feeling something happen to the usual happy aura around them. 

****

It was time. 

****

"Kagura..." Kyo's crimson eyes became an angry red fire as he stared down upon her, a rather serious look on his face; a departure from his usual angry expression. Kagura looked surprised. He stood, wordlessly. It felt like the silence right before a volcano erupted and then... it exploded. 

****

"YOU... DAMN YOU! I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP ALL MY LIFE AND I'M TIRED OF IT. YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU ALWAYS PUT YOUR WANTS AND YOUR NEEDS AHEAD OF MINE! THAT ISN'T LOVE; THAT'S A SICK OBSESSION! I USED TO NOT HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU THIS BUT I THINK SHOULD NOW. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU. YOU COULD HAVE A FUTURE WAY BEYOND ME, Y'KNOW. YOU COULD BECOME SO MANY DAMN GREAT THINGS IF YOU'D JUST FORGET ABOUT ME! READ A BOOK, GET A HOBBY, WATCH ANIME... I DON'T CARE. JUST GO!" He huffed. Kagura looked taken aback. She could feel a pressure on her chest, like she was suffocating and then... she started to cry. Tohru looked at Kagura, obviously worried. 

****

Kyo's bangs shadowed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he murmured. "It wasn't supposed to come out that way..." Yuki walked up, violet eyes warm. He put a hand gently on Kagura's shoulder and she looked up. 

****

"It's okay..." He smiled sadly at his cousin. "I know what it's like to love someone so much and not have the feeling returned." Yuki said, slipping his arm around Kagura's shoulders, As a result, Kagura began to cry more at his kind words. Tohru felt a lump in her throat form at that. 

****

"I'll take her back to Shigure's. You go on ahead of me..." He said to Kyo and Tohru. Tohru nodded and continued walking, Kyo soon following. 

****

The two walked to school, guilt eating away at there innards as they went. 

****

.................................................................... 

****

Uo sat on a desk with Hana sitting below her(as to get a good view of Hana's head.

"Okay, curling iron's heated." said Uo, clicking it twice and wrapping a lock of Hana's ebony hair around it. 

****

"Oh, look... Tohru." Hana said quietly, looking out the window to Tohru and Kyo. Uo looked up from Hana's hair. 

"Yeah, carrot-top too." She release Hana's hair. pulling the curl and watch it bounce back. "Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Uo stated, plainly. 

****

"More time than with Yuki?" asked Hana, perking a little. Uo looked surprised at that before realized. "Yes... You know what that means." Uo smiled, almost smugly. 

****

"We'll be paying orange-head a visit on Tuesday." Hana smiled in turn, an aura of darkness around her. 

****

A/N: YAY. I think this chappie was short. x.x I need to add a romantic one with Yuki. If you haven't guessed who he likes already, it's Kagura, ; Misery loves company. Last chapter(Ch. 3) was a real downer! Badly written, and kind of sad. ;.; Sorry, nezumi lovers. HEY. Every notice if you ever reverse the syllables of Yu-ki, it sounds sorta like Kyo's name? And if you do the same with Kyo's name, it sounds like Yuki's? ;3 Sorry. I'm bored. I have a feeling this chappie was short. oo; Bah. I love reviews. Got any? Well, if you don't want those reviews I will GLADLY take them. =v= I 3 reviews. they make me feel crazy coo. xD BYE.


	5. Roses

Disclaimer: SHUT UP DAMNIT. YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT! FUNIMATION, TOKYOPOP AND HANA TO YUME OWN IT! GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAY. Or gimme Kyon-Kyon

A/N: Okay. ;; No more A/N throughout the story. Only at the beginning or end. WAAAAAA. You hurt my thinking organs! T.T Oh. And when Kyo mentioned Yuki's "girly looking clogs" he's talking about the ones Yuki's wearing on the cover of the second manga volume. Something unnatural about 'um. ; Enjoy. YUKI-FANS. Oo; I am so veeeeery sorry. Xx; Yuki isn't in this chapter much; it's a Kyoru fic after all! :o But don't hate me, the way some Cat-haters hate Rat-lovers, vice versa. Oo; I like Yuki-kun! I really do! He so Purdy. :3 And so sweet in the way he cares for Tohru. But It's so much easier to imagine Kyon-Kyon naked. xDDD And he's SO ADORABLE when he and Tohru-kun have warm moments, and I'm a sucker for hot, angst, bad-boy outcast types. =) Oh well. Bai for now.

The cat stared at himself in the mirror. Yes.

Kyo. Was in. A tuxedo.

Kyo continued staring, juggling three expressions at once on his face; a blank stare, as he thought he looked like a waiter, a half smile, at how stupid he thought he looked, and eyes shining slightly with secret appreciation. He'd be lying if he did not say that he never looked better.

He hoped Tohru liked it; he had a white jacket, with a black collar, black bow-tie and black pants. He really couldn't say much about the shoes; they looked really gay, as did all dress shoes. They reminded him of those girly-looking clogs Yuki had.

Kyo had fought violently with his hair, trying to make it stay flat; he even went as far as dunking his head in the tub, but no matter what it stayed the same, so he dried it and let it go the way it always did.

Shigure banged on the door. "KYO, ARE YOU GETTING STONED IN THERE?" he asked, sounding almost serious. "You know, dancing stoned isn't very fun. I have experience in that department!" Kyo growled at the voice behind the door.

"I'M SURE YOU HAVE, STUPID DOG!" The idea came of kicking down the door for a surprise-attack on Shigure, but was dismissed when he thought of how it would mess up his suit. He sighed and opened it.

Kyo was greeted by Shigure, whom was wearing one of his own suits; plain black with a bow tie. The cat stared, trying to look indifferent about it. "What are you wearing, and why?" Kyo asked, a slight anger to his tone.

"Oh! Kyo! Didn't I tell you?" Shigure said, a smile creeping unto his face. Just then Yuki walked out of his room, and listened in on the conversation. "Well, your school had a shortage on chaperones for the prom soooooo....." The dog said, waiting a moment for dramatization.

"I'M GOING TO BE A CHAPERONE! It'll be oodles of fun, Kyo!" Said the dog, grinning.

"WHAAAAAT?!?!?!" Kyo yelled, angry orange cat ears popping out of his head.

"Yup. Can't wait. My first dance in 8years." Shigure stated merrily.

Shigure smiled. He turned and suddenly noticed Yuki, who's purple eyes were glowing with menace. The rat too was in a suit. It was an elegant silk one, light grey in color that looked silver in the light, with a black undershirt and white neck tie. He walked forward towards the frozen dog. "YOU. ARE NOT. GOING." he said, borderline-insane at the moment. You could feel the electricity in the air. Shigure smiled nervously.

"But Yuki, I already called the school, and they were so happy to hear I was coming. Plus I heard the news from YOU first, so I could only assume you wanted me to go and save the day." said Shigure, a river of exaggerated tears falling from his eyes.

Yuki sighed and put all his anger into the form of a tight fist, and released, feeling the anger ebb away. "Okay. I guess... It's just you, anyway." Shigure smiled sneakily.

"Yes, just me." he said, still smirking. Kyo, tired of watching them argue, walked towards the bathroom door to see if the inhabitant, Tohru, was almost done getting ready. Shigure blocked his path.

"Now, now, Kyo. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Shigure said, shaking his finger for emphasis. "It's also very rude!" he added. Kyo looked flustered. He took a moment to recollect himself and yelled.

"WEDDING? Shigure, damnit, someone needs to shoot you in the head!" he snarled. Murmuring, he walked out into the living room and sat down, distracted. He barely noticed the two other men sitting in there.

A white haired, golden eyed man stared for a minute at the spaced out Kyo, and spoke loudly so as to startle him. "AH! Dear Kyo, I heard the news! You're taking the Princess to the ball!" It was Ayame, wearing a sleek black suit with a long tail, and a large, drooping bow on his neck. Sitting near him was Hatori, who waved to the shocked Kyo. Hatori was in a white suit that reminded Kyo greatly of his doctor's coat.

Yuki froze at the familiar voice; it was deep and rich but managed to sound slightly feminine. It was his idiot brother, Ayame. Yuki ran to the door to the living room. His worst fear had been confirmed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Kyo and Yuki yelled out in chorus. Ayame laughed, and began to explain.

"Well, we heard that a mighty Kingdom needed guards to supervise the men and women inside for a ball and protect them from the demons of sex and drugs! Being naturally charitable, I came to their rescue." Ayame answered, sounding very formal. Hatori cut in.

"Well, he came to spike the punch and watch all the high schoolers get drunk for his amusement. I came because Shigure called." Hatori stated, in his cool voice. Ayame smiled sheepishly.

Yuki stood and stared at the ground. He knew Ayame wouldn't be leaving. Oh well. It would be easy to hide from him in the crowd anyways...

Kyo sat, and decided just to watch until Tohru came out, "Oh, yes, Yuki... Who are you taking to the prom?" asked Aya. The rat was silent. "C'mon Yuki, don't tell me a handsome young man like yourself hasn't got a date. Who is she?" Aya urged. Yuki murmured, his voice bearly audible.

"...Kagura..."

Kyo suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Yuki and a feeling of guilt because of Kagura. He sighed. Well, Kagura'd be too distracted to bother him, at least... Aya smiled.

"Ah. Well, a date inside the Zodiac would certainly make things a lot easier. Plus, she's pretty cute. Fine choice." And with that, he gave his brother a thumbs up. Yuki growled.

"I don't need your approval..." he murmured. He went back into his room, to both get his money and escape the others.

Shigure could be heard, walking down the hall with Tohru. "Shigure, you really don't have to... This is so embarrassing." Tohru stated, her voice showing how flustered she was. Kyo looked up to the door.

"No. My little flower just looks so cute right now, she needs a formal introduction." Shigure said playfully. Shigure came out from the hallway door, arms out to the side. "Enter, Ms. Tohru Honda!"

Tohru emerged into view, blushing, lacing her fingers together loosely on her lap. She wore a strapless, sky-blue, silk dress with a slit just a little above her knee so that it flowed gracefully behind her, while hugging her curves. Her hair came down on either side in braided pigtails, two baby blue bows holding the ends. Two blue-diamond barrettes were on either side of her head, and on her ears were matching earrings. On her feet were a pair of sky-blue high-heels. She wasn't wearing make-up; she knew Kyo'd hate it, and right now she really didn't need it, with her own natural blush. Tohru was glowing.

Kyo gawked at her for a moment, a blush creeping up on his own face. "No wonder it took you so damn long in the bathroom!" he said aloud. Tohru blushed more.

"I'm sorry Kyo! I hope it didn't both you-" Kyo cut her off, and got up from the couch. "Forget it." He said, trying to look like he didn't care. "Let's go." He cursed something under his breath and made an arch with his right arm, for Tohru to slip her arm into. She blushed. Hatori smiled, took out his camera and caught the moment before Kyo could react. Aya finally spoke, while Kyo glared at Hatori and quickly let his arm fall limp.

"Tohru you look great!- and you Shigure, you look… sumptuous." Ayame said, winking sexily at Shigure.

"Aya, you always look great. Hatori's driving us. Backseat?" he said, turning and looking at Aya from the corner of his eyes, raising his brows twice.

"Backseat." Aya confirmed. Shigure and Aya put their thumbs up and in chorus shouted. "YES!" Hatori sweat-dropped, Kyo stared darkly at them, and Tohru watched with a blank expression.

"Whatever... just don't get anything on the seats." Hatori said exasperatedly. Yuki came back from his room.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked, and Hatori nodded. Yuki smiled and turned to Tohru. "Hatori's driving me to the prom. I'm meeting Kagura there." Tohru smiled, and raised her folding hands to her chest.

"Yuki-kun! I didn't know you were going with Kagura!" She smiled, and continued. "Kyo and I will be walking. Anyways, have a nice time at the dance! Be safe!" She followed the four to the porch and waved, Kyo behind her.

"C'mon, let's go." he raised his arm for her and this time she was able to take it. He blushed slightly and so did she and the walked down the porch steps to the road to the high school.

Shigure and the others climbed into the car. The dog smiled as he watched Kyo and Tohru. "Like I said... that really is cute." Shigure watched them as the car went, until they were out of sight.

...................................................................

Tohru blushed as she looked at Kyo. REALLY, looked at Kyo.

He really did look good, in his tuxedo. So suave, which was unusual for the usually rough and awkward cat. Elegance was not part of his charm, but she thought if he could add it to them, he might even have more fans than Yuki. He really did look good. It seemed to her all Sohmas seemed to have their sorrow balanced out by good looks and they all seemed to have a special talent. Sad thing was, they often were blind to it. Tohru tried the best she could to show them the beauty of their souls.

Kyo was so beautiful to her. Inside and out. She wanted him to know that too. Tohru felt so lucky to have friends like him.

The cat glanced over at her staring. "Kyo! You look so handsome in your tux'!" Tohru stated, smiling at him as they walked. Kyo's blushed deepened, and he hid his face under the sanctuary of his bangs.

"Thanks but... you look a hundred times better." Kyo said. Tohru continued smiling, despite the pain she felt from her high-heels, which were blistering her heels and pinching her toes badly at the moment. Tohru bit her lip, in both worry, and an attempt to ease the pain in her feet. Kyo seemed pretty quiet. Was it something she said?

"Kyo... is something wrong?" she asked, worried, tightening her arm around Kyo's arm worriedly.

Damnit! This was so awkward! She hadn't done anything wrong. SHE NEVER DID. He was just… nervous. And. Maybe even excited. Kyo breathed heavily. No. From the way this was going, it would be okay. Things always worked out, when Tohru was there. He found her hand and entwined his fingers in hers, arms still twisted. "I'm fine..." he said, looking up with a soft expression. "Now that you're here."

He smiled slightly and she smiled back. Kyo and Tohru continued walking in silent harmony to the dance.

...................................................................

They were almost the last ones inside the school. They walked inside, blinded by the lights in the darkness and the loud music. Kyo guided Tohru through the crowd, being extra careful not to bump into any girls. He finally found what he was looking for; Hatori, Aya and Shigure, all chatting away by the punch. A crowd of high school girls stood some 30feet away, blushing, giggling , arguing and pointing at the handsome older men.

Tohru and Kyo caught some of the conversation from the crowd(but couldn't identify the owners), which contained many Yuki-fans and innocent, lovey-dovey high school girls, as he walked down about 20 seats from Shigure and the others, so he and Tohru could be alone.

"DAMNIT! THE WHITE HAIRED ONE'S THE BEST LOOKING AND YOU KNOW IT! He's soooooo pretty, like some kind of God! And he looks a lot like Yuki-sama!"

"UH-UH. Girl, you got an ass for a face and shit for brains, cause you know, the one to the left, with the bangs over his eyes is the best. Plus, he looks all mysterious, like a… a white shadow."

"LIKE, SHUT UP! You guys solo totally know the dark haired one in the middle is the best! His face is like, so cute and sweet! Like OMG, he reminds me of a puppy dog--"

"OOO! Kyo-Kyo's here!"

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO, DAMNIT!" Yelled Kyo over the noise. To whom, he was not sure.

Tohru plopped down on a seat near where he was standing. Kyo followed suit and sat down as well, his fingers finding a way into his hair.

"This is so stupid… How do they expect you to dance with the music so damn loud?!?" Tohru gave him a slightly odd look. Kyo? Wanted to dance? "Not that I CAN dance in the first place." he added, angry with himself for complaining in the first place. Tohru giggled at him, giving him one of those cute smiles he loved so much.

"It's okay, because even if I could, my feet are killing me." She hugged her legs and wriggled her toes. Tohru thought for a moment. Well, as long as she was sitting down. She took off her high heels and tucked her legs under her thighs. Kyo was staring at her. She looked back.

Well, if they couldn't dance… "Kyo… Do you still want to join the Sohma family?" Tohru asked. "You know, become part of the Zodiac?"

Kyo looked thoughtfully down at the ground. "Yes but… I'm not sure I'll ever even beat Yuki. But." he stood up, getting that determined look on his face. "I can't give up! Not just yet!" He raised a fist righteously in the air. "There are millions of things in this world that could help me beat him! Anything is possible!" Kyo saw people staring at him and his raised fist. Quickly he sat down, a few drops of sweat clinging to his face. "But it's like you said… never give up." Kyo turned and smiled awkwardly at her. She returned the smile. "Now it's my turn…" Kyo said. "How do you think everything would have turned out? If your mom were still alive?"

She looked at him. "Well, I've thought of it before. And I think." Tohru lightly gripped the silken fabric of her dress and stared at her legs. "We'd live in the house together… And mom would teach me new things everyday. It would be just like it always was. But." She turned to look at Kyo. "If she didn't die… I would have never met you, Kyo, or any of the other Sohmas. You all are so nice, and you teach me many things, and you always help me when I need it… Not to say that I'm glad Mom is dead!" she added.

Kyo was about to reply when a loud whistle in their direction. They both turned, to find Uo waving hard for him to come over, and Hana waving rather lamely. "YO, ORANGE TOP!" Uo called. "C'mere!" Kyo growled. "Yankee… be back." he said to Tohru, who smiled nervously at the Yankee comment.

"Yeah?" Kyo said, idly staring at them. Uo was wearing her beloved Red-Butterfly trench coat, with a slinky, shimmering red dress cut short underneath it and shining red high heels. Hana wore an equally short one, although black, and strapless. Black roses were lined up around the bottom and the top of the dress. Her shoes were black high-heeled open toed ones with long strings coming from them, that were wrapped around her calves. They both looked great.

"Well, we decided as long as you're going to date Tohru, there are a few things you should know." Hana said plainly.

"Like that if you ever hurt our Tohru, physically or mentally… We'll hunt you down like the animal you are and kill you." Uo finished, rather sweetly.

"And also." Hana continued. "You need to be a little more open with Tohru. Your waves are still troubled. I can still feel a sense of loneliness, anger and sorrow hovering over you. But your waves, they go from negative to positive when Tohru is near you. I am sure she…" Hana closed her eyes. "…will be you greatest source of strength." She finished.

Kyo had taken a thorough interest in the way the end of his pant leg fit over his shoe..

"Remember, Kyo," Uo said. The use of Kyo's name startled him. Uo never called him that. Kind of like he never called _her_ by name… She went on. "Be kind to Tohru, and she'll do the same. Be open with her, and she will be too(well, unless she starts up that whole "Oh, no, I don't want to trouble you with it." thing). Tell her the truth and she'll do the same. And even if it seems hard for you in the beginning…" Uo smiled at him. "It'll all be worth it in the end. Trust me."

Kyo gave them both a thoughtful look and let his bangs fall over his eyes. He walked back to Tohru, she smiled up at Kyo, holding two cups of punch.

Hana sniffed slightly and murmured something about her "little Tohru" growing up…

……………………………….........................................................

"Hi Kyo! Hana and Uo give you any trouble?" she bowed her head respectively. "Forgive them if they did, they can just be a little protective over me, but you know they're good people."

He smirked and sat down. "Yeah, I guess they are pretty cool… Better than the mob of girls over there, anyways." Kyo said, disgust in his voice. Tohru handed him one of the cups of punch. Kyo raised a brow, remembering how Hatori said Aya wanted to watch all the high schoolers get drunk.

Tohru laughed knowingly. "Here. Don't worry, Hatori gave it to me, and he just isn't the type to let that happen to us." He took it and downed it quickly. Ah. What was there to do at this stupid prom? He could care less about the prom king and queen; 1, it was boring, and 2, he was sure pretty-boy and Kagura would win.

A cool breeze struck his face; odd, as it was hot and stuffy inside the gym in which hundreds of teenagers had all gathered. Oh. The door was open. Well, any place seemed better than the gym at the moment…

Kyo grabbed Tohru's free hand and pulled her up gently. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Kyo said softly.

Tohru looked a little startled, but not much. "Oh, but my shoes--!" Kyo cut in. "Forget about them. You said they hurt your feet…" He had a point. She went with him.

The air was refreshing to them. Tohru stretched and Kyo supported his head with his arms. "You were right Kyo, it's a lot nicer outside-- oh, wow!" Tohru grinned and walked over to a bush of blooming flowers, kneeling down to see them better.

"Mr. Taku did a great job with the rose bushes!" Tohru plucked off the head of one of the roses and examined it. It was blood red, and beautiful.

"Hey--careful, don't prick yourself on that!" Kyo said, holding an arm up as if to stop her. He blushed. He was worried over a rose-prick. So stupid of him.

But then again, this was Tohru we were talking about.

The heat on his cheeks faded from the night air. He decided not make an idiot out of himself and speak. "Who's Mr. Taku anyways?…" he asked, only slightly interested.

"He's the school janitor! He planted these and also, he helped me get my job." Tohru said happily up at him. Tohru held the rose in front of her face and then looked to Kyo.

"Oh…" Kyo said. He had seen that old man around. He had no idea he really existed until Tohru had just told him. Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Kyo…" Tohru said softly. Kyo looked off from the side to her. "Hm?" he asked, curiously.

Tohru stood and held the rose next to Kyo's face, letting the soft petals brush against his face. She smiled. Not one of those cute goofy ones, but… how could he describe it? The kind that suddenly brightened up the whole room, and made you just want to hold that person.

"Your eyes, Kyo… They're the color of roses." Tohru stated. A wind when by and blew some of the delicate petals off the rose. He suddenly appreciated the eyes that all the kids used to tease him about as a child, and the eyes that (to him) made him look even more like a monster.

"Tohru… do you know how to waltz?" Kyo said, looking off to the side. Tohru beamed at him.

"Well, no, but I'm willing to learn! I really am!" she said, looking determined.

"O-okay then…" he stammered, not expecting that response. He entwined his fingers with hers and put his hand on her waist. "I'm not even that sure myself, but I guess I'll just have to improvise… Especially with the whole hugging thing…" said Kyo, and the author of this fanfic.

Tohru thoroughly understood. She put her hand on his shoulder and he showed her the steps to a three count then how they were supposed to gently sway with the music. A slow song was floating through the open door of the school to outside, signifying that the prom was almost over.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "You were blushing almost the entire time we were here." she said, cuddling into him. "I hope I'm not asking a lot, Kyo, but I want you to feel comfortable around me." Tohru looked up at him, eyes shining slightly. "I want you to be able to laugh off your mistakes. I want you to be able to do what you want without having to worry if you look stupid. I want you to always be happy, Kyo."

His features were soft as he stared down at her. He pressed his body close to hers. "Hey… remember when you mentioned a 'she' in my notebook? Well that girl… her name is…"

………………………………........................................

A/N: END OF CHAPTER! HAHA! IN YO FACE. ; Sorry. Had to do that.

THIS CHAPTER WAS WWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY LONG! So I better get reviews, donkey rapers. Oo; Sorry. Just. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY. Hyper. IT'S DONE! YES! Okay, I'm done. The face; recyclable! Reliable! FUN!


End file.
